The Reunion of The Drummers
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: The band travels to a small town in North Carolina to enter a contest. There Charlie is reunited with his old friend, who is a drummer and singer, and her band. Problem? They entered the contest too. Wen/Olivia Mo/Scott Stella/Ben Charlie/Talia


**AN: I've been to the NC state fair so I know what I'm talking about. My grandparents live a couple towns over. It's a really small quiet place. Songs used in this chapter are **_**Scream by Kerli**_

S POV  
>Lemonade Mouth was in the big city! Okay so it wasn't a big city. It wasn't even a relatively large city. But it was still a city, where Lemonade Mouth would perform! It was the small town of Apex, North Carolina. Heard of it? Me either. It really didn't matter though. We were currently at the fairgrounds where people were bustling around us. We decided if we were down here in this small country town then we'd might as well check out the fair while we were at it.<p>

"STELLA, HEY STELLA" I heard Wen call from over to the side and he ran up to me through the crowds with two giant corn husks in his hand.

"STELLA CHECK IT OUT THEY SELL CORN LIKE THIS HERE" He yells in my ear

"I'm right here!" I crossly shout back and take a corn biting into it. Not bad.

"Also, check out what they sold at the same booth" he said, his grin a mile wide.

"What" I asked warily. If it was something gross like bug lollipops then I was throwing him out of the car. While we were driving back. While the car was moving. But I had no reason to fear. He pulled out two cups of lemonade from behind his back.

"Freshly made from real lemons!" he said proudly.

"Yeah that's kinda how you make lemonade" I say rolling my eyes and take a cup too.

"Hey where did Olivia, Charlie, Mo and Scott wandered off to?" he asks me

"I think I saw Mo and Scott going to the tilt-a-whirl and Olivia running OFF the tilt-a-whirl to the restrooms. Charlie? No idea." I say counting everyone off on my fingers.

"Let's go find them" Wen says a bit concerned. Possibly about Olivia's vomit.

I roll my eyes and sigh dramatically as we head towards the rides.

We caught Mo and Scott heading off the ride and after questioning the corn and lemonade we went to go find Olivia. Mo got her out of the bathroom, still looking a bit green in the face and we met up by a bench. The fair attendants shouting catch phrases at us through the giant megaphones they held. Mo gripped the giant teddy bear Scott had won her to her chest as she looked deep in thought.

"Well Charlie can't stop playing drums. So my guess is he is probably closest to-"

All of a sudden I saw a brown, shaggy haired, tall young man running towards us.

"Found him" I say, cutting Mo off. I smirked at her slightly irritated face.

"GUYS YOU'VE GOTTA SEE THIS" he shouts. Still a couple of sprints away, drawing the attention of a few bystanders.

"What" I ask him, kind of amused at his reckless stumbling through the crowd.

"there's a music festival tent and I saw her!" he shouts excitedly

"Saw what?" Wen asks "My future girlfriend?" he teases, but I couldn't help but notice Olivia's face fell a bit.

"No, shut up Wen, I saw my best friend from back in New York." He says trying to tug five people towards the tent at once.

I didn't even try to disguise my laughter by now.

"Sure it's her?" I ask

"YES NOW COME ON" He yells, losing his patience.

We follow him, to prevent the poor boy from having a panic attack. We enter a large tent. We walk inside pushing through the crowd until we get to the front. There is a large stage and a band was on it setting up.

"Okay guys we're back from out brief break. I'm warning you though if any of you think it would be funny to throw another funnel cake at us I will rip out your spine and beat you with it" a girl with razor cut layered black hair colored with red highlights, she had icy blue eyes lined with black and had an oversized ACDC shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots on. I decided two things at this moment. One, I really wanted a funnel cake. Two, I really wanted this chicks wardrobe.

"So remember this is Resistance, coming at you with some more music" She finishes and heads to the microphone.

I took a look at the rest of the band. There was a girl holding a guitar with light blonde hair with blue highlights, fishnet stockings, black shorts, black flats and a black tank. Seated at the drums was a boy with shaggy black hair and black jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. Holding a bass guitar was another boy with short blonde hair and wearing black and a green day t-shirt, then at the keyboard was a boy that looked exactly like the boy at the drums but with a Linkin Park shirt on. I assumed they were twins. The girl at the guitar started immediately into the next song,

_All we ever do _

_Is the same old thing _

_Every day's like rain _

_Every word like thunder _

_All I ever get _

_Is the throw away line _

_Never all your heart _

_Never some of your time _

_But I'm not afraid _

_To say to your face _

_I'm gone _

_Not a minute too early _

_Here comes hope _

_Delivering back my soul _

_So to hell with you _

_Your expectations _

_I can't do nothin' _

_Just sit here and wait _

_I'm damned _

_Damned if I do _

_I'm damned if I don't_

_Don't you let me be happy _

_You live to make me Scream _

_I wanna Scream _

'_Cause this is me _

_And i won't be anything else but me _

_I wanna Scream '_

_Cause this is me _

_And I can't be anything else but me _

_All you ever sing _

_Is the same old lines _

_Got a tongue like knives _

_Got a scale like murder _

_I don't even care _

_What you think of me now _

_I was never your style _

_And you're way too heavy now _

_I'm not afraid _

_Of breakin' these chains _

_Right here _

_Before you go and kill me _

_I'm not right _

_But I'm not wrong _

_That's there _

_But what do you care _

_So to hell with you _

_Your expectations _

_I can't do nothin' _

_Just sit here and wait _

_I'm damned _

_Damned if I you _

_I'm damned if I dont _

_you let me be happy _

_You live to make me Scream _

_I wanna Scream _

'_Cause this is me _

_And i won't be anything else but me _

_I wanna Scream _

'_Cause this is me _

_And I can't be anything else but me _

_It's like I'm a prisoner _

_Waitin' for my redemption _

_What did I do to you _

_Earn myself a connection _

_That's just the way that i am _

_Not just a grain in the sand _

_I got a heart in my..._

The music faded out and I clapped along with everyone else. Boy they were some angry people. They were good. Good angry people.

"That's it" The girl at the mic said and they all took the instruments and went backstage. Not much for an exit but whatever worked for them. Charlie pushed towards the backstage area and we followed. There were no security guards, not that I was surprised, and we just lifted another tent flap and approached the sight of the blonde sandwiched in between the two twins sitting on the couch drinking water, then the blonde boy tuning his guitar while the girl who had been singing was rocking out on the drums.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" The blonde boy said, noticing us.

"CHAR CHAR" The singer shouted and launched herself at Charlie. He hugged her and I raised an eyebrow

"Char Char?" Boy was he gonna get some grief about that one.


End file.
